


You're a Star

by electrastylin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrastylin/pseuds/electrastylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel gets beat up and Harry's had enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks im sorry its based on a tumblr post

“I’ll be right back,” Harry told his lunch table, standing up quickly. “Gotta use the loo.”

They all nodded at him, smiling. He quickly walked out of the cafeteria, and down the hall. His brother, Marcel, hadn’t been to lunch yet. He knew that when someone bullied him, Marcel tended to hide out in the bathrooms with his boyfriend, Louis. These incidents had been happening less frequently since both Harry and Louis were on the football team, but they still hadn’t stopped completely.  
Harry sighed, pausing in front of the door for a moment before stepping inside.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he knew that his suspicion had been correct. He could hear Marcel crying.

He sighed again, locking the door behind him before stepping forward towards the stall that he could see Marcel’s feet underneath of. It was the bigger, handicapped stall.

“Marcel,” Harry said, trying to open the door but failing. “bro. Let me in.”

Marcel just whimpered, not moving. “Go away Harry! I’m fine.”

“Marcey,” Harry complained, using the old nick name he’d given his twin brother when they were much younger. “You’re not fine. If you don’t open this door I’ll crawl underneath of it.”

Marcel moved instantly, opening the door just a crack so that he could look at Harry. “That’s disgusting. You have no idea what could be on these floors!”

Harry smirked. He knew his brother was a clean freak. “Well then you’d better let me in then. Or come out. Either way.”

“You make things so difficult,” Marcel muttered, stepping out but keeping his chin tucked firmly into his chest. He tried to hurry past Harry, but the other boy just grabbed his arm, stopping him and turning him so that they were facing each other. Marcel still didn’t look up. Harry frowned deeply at the state his brother was in. His sweater vest was completely askew and his glasses were gripped tightly in his hand. His hair was also slightly disheveled.

“Marcel, look at me,” Harry demanded, voice wavering slightly in concern.  
Marcel sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. He looked up, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening.

Harry gasped slightly as he took in the bruise on Marcel’s face. It was dark, angry blue and purple color and stretched from the middle of his cheek to his jawline. It was also very obvious that he had been crying, since his eyes were red and slightly puffy and there were still tears in them.

“It’s not as bad as it looks!” Marcel said desperately, but Harry was already seeing red.

The fact that someone would ever lay a hand on his brother put his protective instincts in overdrive.   
He’d always known that his brother was different. Instead of playing football and getting dirty, he stayed inside and read. Instead of checking out girls and pulling their hair, he paid attention in class and got straight A’s. Instead of jeans and t-shirts and things like that, as soon as Marcel was allowed to pick out his own clothes it was dress pants and oxfords with shiny shoes and sweater vests. When he got his huge framed glasses, that’s when things really got bad. Everyone made fun of his brother behind Harry’s back because they knew that if they did around him he’d punch them. At first it was just cruel names and rude gestures but when things began getting more physical, Harry stepped up even more, walking his brother to some classes, sitting with him at lunch. Anything he could to stop his brother from getting beat up.

Ever since Louis moved to town last year, he hadn’t had to watch over Marcel so much because Louis took on that responsibility, especially after they started dating. Harry had been thrilled for his brother, so happy that he’d found someone like Louis to make him happy.

“Where is Louis?” Harry asked, having to grit his teeth to stop himself from hitting something. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Drama practice,” Marcel replied, twisting his fingers together nervously. “Don’t be mad at him Harry I made him go. He was gonna skip and walk me to lunch but I made him go. I honestly thought I’d be fine but then Stan cornered me and punched me in the face and he kept saying how I should stay away from you and Louis because I only make your lives harder.” He paused for a moment before opening   
his eyes and looking at Harry with tears in his eyes. “Is that true?”

His voice was soft, almost a whisper, but it made Harry snap his eyes open. “No!” He said, stepping forward quickly. He put a hand on Marcel’s shoulder. “Not at all. We both love you, you know that.”   
He was going to kill Stan. “Besides, we’re kind of twins, it’d be kinda hard for you to just straight up stay away from me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Marcel shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before smiling. “Let’s go to lunch?”

“Oh no,” Harry said, tightening his grip on Marcel’s shoulder. “We’re going to see the principal.”  
Marcel’s eyes widened, “Harry, no. It’s fine honestly. It’s not that serious.”

“I’m tired of this Marcel. We’re gonna go and get this shit settled. I don’t like worrying about whether or not you’re gonna get to class OK or not.”

“O-OK,” Marcel agreed, looking down for a moment and sighing. “Just, don’t tell Louis yet, please?”

“As long as you tell him eventually,” Harry said, unlocking the door for them to walk out.

“Of course.”  
~ ~ ~  
“Harry, there’s no evidence that Stan laid a hand on Marcel,” The principal explained again, huffing out a sigh.

Harry nearly growled at him. He’d been sitting there for almost 30 minutes arguing with the man while Marcel stayed quiet.

“Do you see his face!” Harry shouted, gesturing to Marcel harshly. “Did he fucking do that to   
himself?”

“Watch your language Harry. And no I’m not saying that, I’m just saying that I have no idea whether or not it was Stan.”

“This isn’t about Stan!” Harry screamed, standing up. “Marcel gets picked on everyday and no one ever fucking says anything. I’ve seen teachers laugh at him! It needs to stop!”

Mr. Harvey just stared at him for a moment. “I’ve never heard anything of the sort.”

“Didn’t I just say no one does anything? Are you fucking stupid?” He walked around the desk, blinded by anger. “That’s my brother you asshole. Do something, or I will.” He pushed a finger into the man’s chest threateningly. He was fully prepared to leave the office and find Stan, but the image of Marcel asking him if what Stan said was true told him that beating him up would only make things worse.

“Mr. Styles, I need you to calm down. I realize that you’re frustrated, but there’s no need for such loud voices and such violent movements. If would please take a seat,” Mr. Harvey said, looking slightly fearful.

Harry took a deep breath through his nose, withdrawing his finger from the man’s chest slowly. He stalked back to his seat, glaring the whole time.

“Now, Mr Styles,” Mr. Harvey started, leaning towards them slightly. “Since there is no solid evidence that Stan did this to your brother, I can not punish him for it,” Harry opened his mouth to argue, but he was cut off. “however, I will send out an email to all of Marcel’s teachers to be on the look out for anything like this. OK? If there are anymore problems, I would like Marcel to come to me, OK?”

He turned to Marcel, who just nodded, placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

“Good, now you boys should get back to class.”

Just as he spoke, the bell rang.

“Perfect.”

He smiled, and the two boys left the office.

“Marcel,” Harry said, walking next to him and glaring at anyone who ever looked at him weird. “You gotta promise you’ll go see him if anything happens, OK?”

“Yeah, OK,” Marcel replied, shrugging.

“Hey, no,” Harry bumped their shoulders slightly. “none of that. You have to really promise.”

“OK, OK, I promise.” Marcel smiled.

As they approached Marcel’s locker, they saw Louis waiting for him there.

“Good luck bro,” Harry said, patting Marcel’s back a few times, before turning to walk away and give his brother some alone time with his boyfriend.

“Hazza?” Marcel said quietly, turning to look at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow in response.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“Anytime little brother,” Harry responded, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“I came out first!” Marcel shouted, but Harry was laughing to loud to really notice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
